And On The Sixth Day
by tigers-snipers-and-rifles
Summary: God is creating the animals when he finds himself distracted by Gabriel and Lucifer wanting to join. And of course, they bring trouble.


The basement room permitted no entry for the likes of those who were not meant to be there in the first place and could inevitably cause trouble. It was where the two young angels found themselves, bickering outside about going in. No one but their father had ever entered the room, yet their curiosity had been nagging at them over the past few days when their father would disappear within the room and not reappear for hours.

"You open it," Lucifer insisted. He stared at his brother expectantly. "Dad won't have to find out."

"Why can't you?" Gabriel retorted.

"If we get caught, it's going to be your fault either way. I'm the eldest." A smug smirk spread across Lucifer's face as if he expected not to get told off anyway. Gabriel scoffed at him in disbelief.

"It was your idea!" He argued.

"You agreed with me. Besides, why can you not distract him?" Lucifer suggested hopefully. Perhaps then they would manage to sneak in.

"I'm still practising my shape-shifting."

"You're useless."

"Shut up, Luci."

"Don't call me that!"

"Or what?" Gabriel challenged.

"Or..." Lucifer paused, concentrating on his train of thought before he came to a conclusion. "I'll tell Dad you-"

A lock clicked in the door and the very person they were speaking about peered his head around the door with a sigh. He had heard them arguing from inside. There had been the occasional shouting that caught his attention. "You'll tell me what?"

Lucifer noticed the dark look he was being given and turned to his father. "Doesn't matter." He grumbled. Gabriel looked pleased with the answer.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked, inclining his head in an attempt to see into the room. Before there was an answer, he rushed in, Lucifer following close behind. God was quick to grab them by their robes, bringing both to a halt.

"You're not allowed in here." He said firmly.

"Why not?" Lucifer demanded. There was a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"We'll be good, promise." Gabriel piped in.

After a good long stare at the two, God gave in and released them. They headed over to where their father had been working, curiosity getting the better of them. Gabriel had to be pulled back from being about to handle certain instruments that could cause problems.

"Fine. You can stay here and watch whilst I work, but you must not touch anything. Today's my last to finish this and I need to concentrate."

"What are you making?" Gabriel could not comprehend what any of it meant. Lucifer was rather confused himself.

"Earth."

Lucifer poked at some of the designs and sketches on the table. "What are these?"

"Animals. Now stop touching. No, Gabriel- what did I just tell you? Lucifer, stop poking the elephant. You'll damage the trunk. Did 'don't touch anything' not mean something to you?" God frustratedly ran a hand down his face, reaching out to grab Gabriel's wrist. "That is the giraffe, and no, its neck cannot be used as a slide before you ask," he shook his head, not allowing his attitude to overwhelm him. "You know what? How would you like to make your own animal?" On the bright side, it would get the two away long enough for him to finish, or so he hoped.

Lucifer and Gabriel exchanged an excited look.

"I'll take that as a yes. You can make one, on one condition," He received questioning looks. "You let Castiel join."

There was a chorus of groans and complaints before they were cut off. "Go find him and allow him to help you. And don't tease him, Lucifer. Nor do I want another attempt at flying lessons, Gabriel. You almost injured him last time."

Rolling their eyes, the two disappeared from the room for what felt like hours, thankfully giving enough space and time to resume working. Castiel was tailing along by the time they returned. Parading into the room with their creation in tow, they presented it with proud grins.

For a moment, God examined the animal, not quite sure what to make of it. Maybe he should not have let Gabriel and Lucifer have their way without supervising them. "And what is that?" He almost dreaded the answer.

"A llama!" Lucifer exclaimed. The animal dipped its head and began chewing on his robe before he forcefully swatted it away.

"We couldn't make up our minds," Gabriel explained. That was not surprising. "I liked the- giraffe, was it? Its neck. But Lucifer wanted it to be annoying, like him," Gabriel was shot a mildly irritated look. "And Cas, he- uh... wanted it to be fluffy, so..."

The llama took a few steps toward the desk, its teeth closing around a document. God snatched it back, his frustration growing. "I don't- All right, just... put it in America. That'll do." He was losing his patience. "How am I supposed to rest tomorrow when you are- Gabriel what are you doing now?!"

"Dad, look at this." Gabriel was drawn back from the table as the animal he had made was studied with a disapproved frown.

"I'm not even sure I want to ask what that is. You can't mix the ducks and beavers into one animal. In fact, you cannot mix any animals together. Is that understood?"

Gabriel was not listening and smirked. "I'm calling it the platypus."


End file.
